


You're Blaming Popcorn?

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Hates Popcorn, Bad First Dates, Bad Second Dates, Flirting, M/M, Second Chances, Teasing, Third Chances, boys being adorable, human!AU, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: After a disastrous first date, and a second date at the movies that isn't much better due to Alec's intense hatred of popcorn, he has to find a way to get Magnus to give him one last chance.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505372
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	You're Blaming Popcorn?

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Prompt Day 13: Popcorn 
> 
> Alec might be channeling my own dislike of popcorn, honestly, though I've grown to enjoy it more as I've gotten older.

Alec hated popcorn. It was overly messy, it tasted like salt and butter and it made him so damn thirsty, if he ate any of it, he was going to be chugging water for the rest of the afternoon. He _hated_ it. 

**  
But**. Magnus? Magnus, the beautiful, stupidly gorgeous, wonderful man who had agreed on a second date even though Alec had been an absolute stuttering mess the first time, he loved popcorn. And when he had turned to Alec, a grin on his face and asked if Alec had wanted to share? He hadn’t been able to say no. Or explain that he hated popcorn. So he’d said yes. And now he was suffering with a giant tub of popcorn on his lap as Magnus grabbed handfuls of it. 

  
Except, unfortunately, having popcorn on his lap the entire movie meant that he was smelling it, and that didn’t put him in the best of moods. Alec was well-aware that he was ruining the date when Magnus started casting glances towards him in the second half of the movie. In a desperate move, Alec put the bucket down between their feet and leaned in closer to Magnus, but even that didn’t appear to be enough to salvage the situation. 

  
Magnus kept giving him looks and Alec resigned himself to a second horrible date. There was no way that Magnus would ever want to see him again, especially after this mess. He tried to focus on the movie, but all he could think about was the fact that he’d screwed things up this badly. Maybe it was better that Magnus didn’t date him, anyways. 

  
By the time the movie ended, Magnus was up and out of his seat and Alec followed behind him, leaving the stupid popcorn bucket behind, glad to get away from it. Magnus stomped to the front doors of the theatre and Alec hunched his shoulders, afraid to even look up when Magnus spun back towards him. 

  
“You know, if you hadn’t wanted a second date, you should have just told me,” Magnus said, his tone clipped and cold. “I know that you asked, but if you’d changed your mind, or whatever, you could have done the courtesy of telling me rather than putting up with my _miserable_ company all evening." 

  
Alec’s head shot up and he stared at Magnus, his heart lurching. "Your company isn’t miserable!” he protested. 

  
Magnus raised an incredulous eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. “Really? You want to tell me why you were scowling the entire movie, and why you barely ate anything?" 

  
Alec bit down on his lip. It sounded so stupid. He hated popcorn and it had ruined his damn date with the most amazing guy he’d ever met. 

  
"Right,” Magnus said, snorting and shaking his head. “Have a good night, Alexander." 

  
Alec watched Magnus turn and start to walk away and it was only when he’d gotten half a block away that he watched Magnus’ shoulders slump, just the tiniest bit, that he sprang into action, dashing after him. He wasn’t, he wasn’t about to let popcorn ruin something that could be really good, was he? 

  
"Magnus!” Alec shouted, grabbing his arm, preventing him from crossing the street, tugging him out of the way of the rest of the pedestrians. “Wait, wait, hold on." 

  
"Alexander,” Magnus sighed. “You don’t need to say anything further, I promise it’s all right, I-" 

  
"I hate popcorn!” Alec blurted. 

  
Magnus blinked and took a second to digest that, then blinked again. “You…what?" 

  
"I hate popcorn,” Alec repeated miserably. “I don’t like the smell, or the taste. But, you were so excited, and happy and I couldn’t…tell you no. I didn’t want to upset you." 

  
Magnus blinked again, a hint of a smile appearing on his face. "You, you…" 

  
"I know it’s stupid,” Alec said with a huff. “But I didn’t have a horrible time on the date because of you, it was because all I could smell was popcorn and I couldn’t make myself eat it, and-" 

  
Magnus reached up and put his finger against Alec’s lips, shaking his head with a smile. "So, you’re blaming the popcorn?" 

  
Alec nodded earnestly, staring at Magnus pleadingly. 

  
Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked around, spying a nearby way they could try to salvage their date. "How do you feel about pool?" 

  
"Love it?” Alec offered. “Just don’t make me drink beer?" 

  
Magnus huffed out a laugh and pulled his hand away. "All right. There’s a pool hall over there. Let’s see if we can salvage the evening, shall we?" 

  
Alec nodded again, offering his arm to Magnus in an exaggerated bow, glad when Magnus laughed and accepted the gesture. "Yes, and I’m buying your drinks tonight to make up for my bad mood." 

  
Magnus leaned into Alexander with a hint of a smile. "We’ll see if you still feel that way after I’ve beaten you a few times." 

  
"I played a lot in college,” Alec hedged, smiling as he lead them towards the pool hall. “I think we’ll be pretty evenly matched." 

  
"We’ll see,” Magnus drawled, smiling when Alec held the door open for him and they slipped into the bar. 

  
The second half of their date was markedly easier (and _better_) than the first. It took half a drink, but Alec started to tease him back in earnest, some of his nervousness fading away. Magnus was more than smitten and Alec wasn’t afraid to take advantage of his wandering eyes as he leaned over the table, exaggerating the way his shirt rode up. 

  
“That’s cheating,” Magnus complained, his eyes stuck on the strip of skin between Alec’s shirt and his jeans. “Playing dirty." 

  
Alec pushed himself upright and winked at Magnus. "I seem to recall someone winning the first two games by doing exactly that…" 

  
"Yes,” Magnus agreed with a huff. “But you’re not supposed to use my own tactics against me!" 

  
Alec waited until Magnus had picked his shot before he moved in closer, whispering in his ear, right as Magnus was about to hit the cue ball. "It seems like you’re enjoying yourself." 

  
Magnus groaned and flubbed the shot, watching as he scratched and turned around at Alec’s triumphant grin, and the way his eyes were damn near sparkling in the lights of the bar. "Dirty!” he accused. 

  
Alec didn’t move back, staying close to Magnus, well-aware of how close they were, almost pressed together like this. “You don’t mind,” he said confidently. 

  
Magnus stared up at him, licking his lips. “No, I really, _really_ don’t, Alexander." 

  
Alec leaned in closer, until their lips were parted only by an inch, every exhale making their lips tingle. "Can I?" 

  
Magnus didn’t bother answering, instead he reached up, tangled his fingers in the button up that Alec was wearing and pulled him in for a kiss, groaning when Alec pushed him back against the pool table properly, the kiss turning hot and insistent an instant later. 

  
Their third date turned out to be breakfast in Magnus’ loft, Alec making his specialty french toast and Magnus admiring the sight of Alec in nothing more than boxers, striding around his kitchen. This had been worth waiting enduring two almost-disastrous half-dates, and was something Magnus was very interested in seeing much more regularly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
